


Remembrance

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Being Royal Is No Fun, Caretaking, Celebrations, Eventual Smut, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Golden Path, Growing Old Together, Healing, Kyra - Freeform, Liberation, Life After War, M/M, Mentions of Amita - Freeform, Mentions of Pagan Min - Freeform, Mentions of Reggie and Yogi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paparazzi, Post Game, Recovery, Sabal and Ajay are like Bhadra's parents, Slice of Life, Smile! You're On Camera, Tarun Matara, This is NOT a crack fic, Trauma, Western Media, legacy, mentions of Ishwari and Mohan, never forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: After the war, with a little help from outside parties, Kyrat is on the road to recovery and with it are the rest of it's people. Ajay and Sabal included with Bhadra by their sides. With the passing of time, they've fallen into the eye of the rest of the world while building on the cinders of their country. Ajay fears what their legacy will be in life, the way the outside world will view the actions of the Golden Path and Kyrat. They try to restore as much as they can, even transitioning towards a more modern era (at Ajay's insistence and Sabal's apprehension.) This leads to the Western Media finding their way into their country to showcase what the Golden Path is all about. Only their eye for gossip falls on the two leading lovebirds, giving the country what they need with support but leaving them on the front page news bumping shoulders with the top brass of the media world like a couple of Royals.[This is not a crack fic, Sabal and Ajay are working on building Kyrat as well as their relationship and dealing with the modern take of the world outside.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as one thing and was going to end up being a very depressing and dark one-shot that ended in Ajay's premature death and his Legacy carrying on from there. Instead, as I got to writing it, I decided to make this something far more fluffier and happier since all of my stuff so far is depressing with these two. This one will be more focused on their relationship, as well as their presence as Bhadra's surrogate parental figures. Ajay is the fun dad and Sabal is the strict dad. Yay! Its like a Kyrati Reality Show staring everyone's favorite War-Boyfriends.

How will the world see what was done here? Maybe in a year? Or even ten years? Will it take kindly to their choices or will they be made out as the terrorists Pagan painted them to be? Or maybe they’re the men and women who fought to reclaim their country from a mad dictator when the rest of the world abandoned them. They say it's the survivors who will tell the stories and decide what the world will see, but that’s not how society judges anymore. Holes will be dug in every telling. Graves will be unearthed and all the bloodshed they caused to reclaim their rightful land will be thrown back in their faces as reasons why they were the real villains. That Amita was a drug peddler and Sabal a religious cultist. That Longinus was a warlord and gun dealer funding their fight in return for blood diamonds and dirty favors. That the people were left in fear, cowering as the Golden Path stormed the north and uprooted their peaceful lives.

 

They will see the destruction of the cultural wonders that Pagan caused and point the blame at the Golden Path for provoking him. For forcing the Royal Army’s hand. They will see the unrest after the fact, the way the country raised a scared little girl to a position of power as a religious figurehead. Will they take one look at Durgesh and blame them for the people driven mad occupying it? For Yuma forcing the enslavement in the mines for resources or for letting the sex trade get out of control under De Pleur and Noore’s watch. Will they attack them for the existence of the brothels and the Shanath Arena? Or the miles of drug fields they burned and how impactful it was on the environment and the people. Or the endangered wildlife they massacred for the sake of survival, all of which was driven mad by the chemical dumps?

 

Will they see what they’ve been trying to do instead? The farmers trying to renew the land and the people trying to bring back their culture. That they have fought and died for this for over twenty years. The schools and clinics they’re building and the wretched prison they brought down in an explosion of rubble and a few hundred pounds of C4. Ajay saw to that himself, sitting on a nearby cliff side with a handful of survivors that managed to be freed from Durgesh. They watched that fucking place fall to the snow and ice, never again to be used. The satisfaction it brought couldn’t stop the nightmares or the trauma that they had all endured in that place but it was enough to know they will never return to it. Shanath Arena was another issue Ajay dealt with himself. It became a place for a test of skill and not a death match for the masses to bet on. It ended with submission on one side and the fight would be over. No weapons, all hand to hand combat and willing participants. Ajay had even fought in it himself, being the reigning champ and assuring that the rules and restrictions would be met.

 

With the war over, it was a place that those who had fought for so long, could go to decompress. It was something they all needed when the shadows of their past would come creeping up on them, they could always fight them back and feel some form of reassurance in the peace of Kyrat. Otherwise, there was no place for people like them. Many of the other soldiers disbanded and spread across the countryside to help work the fields, having families and living the lives they never thought possible.

 

Ajay and Sabal worked together to build the schools back up, Bhadra even over saw many of them, making regular visits as the years went by. She grew to be a very wise and intelligent young woman. She was a teacher, not just in the light and ways of Kyra but for the people. Going into this, it had been frightening, the new position that awaited her. She took it in stride with Ajay’s help. Often finding reassurance and guidance as he spoke of his mother and her passion and kindness. He didn’t know her as the Tarun Matara but she was a very wise and strong woman. A woman Bhadra looked up to, much like Ajay did.

 

As time passed by, doctors had come in from other countries to open up their practices and bring more modern and up to date medicine to the people of Kyrat. Ajay helped Sabal in modernizing the country. It was something the elder man was uncertain of but Ajay assured him that it was necessary for Kyrat. Ajay understood Sabal’s apprehension since many of Ajay’s thoughts mirrors a few ideas from Amita. This would spur on more then a few arguments but in time, Ajay showed Sabal how it could help, starting with their health care system and options. They carried this over to the education system of Kyrat, bringing in better teachers, some of which were from the States and some from places around Europe.

 

They brought back the shrines, fixing up what was destroyed in the war. With time they were able to completely restore Jalendu Temple to its former glory then worked their way back to all the belltowers. Rabi Ray Rana became a hit radio host not just in Kyrat but spread internationally as he reported about the progress of Kyrat to the whole world. Even developing quite a following in Europe and America, something he would gloat about to Ajay often. He would mention Ajay a few times during his broadcasts to remind the people who it was who fought so hard for this to finally become a reality. There has been more than a few times that Rabi has dragged him into the spotlight, even patching him through the radio to be heard on air by all of the listeners around the world. The DJ swore up and down that they needed to build up Ajay’s radio persona because his awkward little “Hi.” and dragged on silences weren’t cutting it.

 

On the same spectrum, Sabal was a success in the eyes of the media but that was more because of his personality and his looks. Most leaders of countries don’t share the charm and grace that drive the world wild but he had an explosion of fan girls from other countries sending him mail by the plane loads. Unknowing to the world, the quiet elder man was very well taken, proudly belonging to the hero of Kyrat. Still, Ajay never missed a chance to tease his boyfriend about his growing fan base. The man didn’t see the allure to his person like Ajay did, but the younger man managed to persuade him to use his looks and fan base to help support Kyrat and spread awareness of their story.

 

This of course backfired a bit as the media started crossing into Kyrat to make documentaries and journalists appeared to get the down and dirty scoop on what’s really going on in the country. Somehow their ‘scoop of the century’ about a war torn country turned into a gossip column that portrayed Sabal and Ajay like a royal couple and had their faces pinned to the front of every newspaper and Magazine possible. Ajay’s humor about the paparazzi quickly faded when they failed to find a single moment of privacy to themselves. If they entered a building together, there was questions surrounding what they were doing. If they rode in the same vehicle it would escalate to the point Ajay was very tempted to turn their leisurely drive into a full blow car chase. He was used to the treacherous Kyrati roads but feared those pursuing might end up going over a cliff. Which was another thing they were working on. Road safety, including rails and reworking bridges that had been damaged from the war.

 

They were having a meeting about it at the Royal Palace, figuring out how much it would cost and how long it would take. They decided that the Golden Path could be put to good use as a community project. They did less fighting these days and more work with a hammer and nails. Many of the soldiers didn’t mind, coming from poor farming families. Besides, as long as Ajay was willing to lead the construction jobs, everyone would be on board to help out. It was a rare occasion that Sabal would be found at these sites, as he and Ajay would divide their efforts and focus to conquer twice as much. But today, Sabal pulled on a pair of gloves and got to work with the rest of his men as they were restructuring one of the bridges east of Jalendu Temple.

 

Ajay rigged up some repelling equipment so he could hang from the base structure and help move the boards accordingly. There were two different patrol boats resting down below should he fall or have any complications. There were armed Golden Path members present, mostly to fend off the demon fish and Crocodiles should someone fall in. Sabal was working above him, pinning down the boards or holding them in place while Ajay drilled them into position. There were other soldiers helping out as they worked through the afternoon. Sweat trickled down their skin, forcing many of them to strip down to just their undershirts, their jackets discarded.

 

A rare opportunity that many didn’t get to see of either of their leaders. An opportunity the paparazzi seemed keen on catching a few dozen photos of throughout their work. They were fast enough in their jobs that by the time the project was finished, there was a new article blowing up the internet depicting the pair as ‘Constructive Lovebirds.’ The whole article was full of suggestive material and sexual innuendos that went right over Sabal’s head as Ajay snorted in laughter, hearing him reading it out loud. “I don’t understand how any of this counts as real news.” Sabal blanched, sitting Ajay’s work tablet aside. It was one of the modern necessities that he explained to Sabal, using different programs on it to track their work and progress, keep track of pricing and budget as well as different designing programs they used for making the blueprints for the bridges and structures. Sabal was apprehensive but now, he couldn’t see them doing so much work without it. It was much easier than keeping track of a hundred different handwritten documents. On top of that, he didn’t need to radio everyone for updates or verbal reports. They would all just appear on the tablet to let him know the work was completed with photo evidence to follow.

 

“The world craves gossip Sabal. That’s why those people have a job in the first place.” He chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes as he settled into his seat. It had been a while since he had a good laugh like that, not since he found the suit Pagan had mentioned before over the radio, buried in the Royal Palace closet with his name on it. True to Pagan’s word, he had half a dozen zippered ‘meat’ pockets added to the suit, but they were all stylish and in the same turquoise coloring, mingling with black and white accents to add a bolder touch to his person. Sabal had the suit thrown out right away, possibly even burned with the rest of Pagan’s belongings but Ajay couldn’t stop himself from bursting into random laughter at the thought. It was even more amusing to explain it to Sabal.

 

“Especially with your fan base internationally, those people eat this shit up. I bet they’re even cropping your picture as we speak and putting it as their lock screens.” He mused.

 

Sabal’s eyes went wide as he stared at Ajay as if he had just insulted his heritage. “They’re doing what to my picture?”

 

Ajay smirked, waving him over to sit on the bed next to him. They were in Mohan’s old house, one of the few places they could come and find privacy in. Even the Palace wasn’t safe from drones flying down and peering into the large arched windows and open balconies to get pictures of the inside and of Sabal. Ajay promptly shot them all down with his rifle and sent the drones back with large holes in them and a few rupees for their troubles. Being in Kyrat, there was no laws that protected the paparazzi to do as they pleased but at the same time there was no laws saying anything against them either.

 

Once Sabal had settled in beside him, Ajay showed him the article on his phone, saving the picture and cropping himself out of it so it was just Sabal standing on the bridge with Jalendu in the background, looming high in the bright blue Kyrati sky. The pink cherry blossoms blooming around the edges of the sparkling blue lake water giving it a more professional and almost staged appeal. The man was in a dark t-shirt, the fabric clinging to his toned body from the sweat and humidity. His dark locks tied back but the bangs still falling into his bright emerald eyes. The light hitting them just right to bring out the effect of his wizened gaze. Surprisingly enough, they left Sabal’s scars in, with no photo shopping to make it appeal better, but they toyed with the shadows of his cheekbones to make them more prominent. His gloves were still on as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, one hand resting on his hip during a time when he was inspecting their progress so far. Ajay had been beside him, sharing the same disheveled appearance and tight sweaty clothing. His faded jeans were dusty and frayed near the top of his left thigh. He had mud smudging his skin from working under the bridge and all the dirt that was packed into the older boards and framework from trucks driving over it.

 

With the picture fixed, he fitted it to the background of his phone lock screen, adjusting it so he could see Sabal’s face better then turned off his phone. When he clicked the home button, the first thing to come up was Sabal’s work worn and sweaty appearance with a beautiful backdrop accenting his native attributes. “Like that.” He explained.

 

Sabal seemed absorbed into what Ajay was doing but after a moment of realization, he frowned. “Why aren’t you in it?” Sabal inquired, tilting his head so he met the softened chocolate orbs of his lover.

 

Ajay’s lips quirked up into a smile as he leaned in to the other, pressing their foreheads together. “Why would I want to see myself when I could look at you all day long?” He teased, feeling Sabal’s face heat up next to his. He smiled, hearing the curt hum of flustered understanding.

 

It had been quite a few years since the war, yet they were just now starting to truly explore their relationship with each other. Their focus had obviously been on other more important issues such as bringing Kyrat back to what it used to be as well as improving it to join the rest of the world and function more adequately. He mourned that lost time between them, but at the same time, Ajay enjoyed the fact he could draw these little innocent blushes and stifled sounds of surprise from his lover. Especially since Ajay was the only one who knew how to make Sabal like this and he adored it all the more. Even as they brushed their lips together in a gesture of affection, they knew they had a lot of work in the coming morning, to finish up the bridge and get the road opened back up as quickly as possible.

  
  


Kyrat’s weather was normally very agreeable and passive, but today the winds were whipping up the waves on the lake and had Ajay swaying back and forth from the pulleys with no remorse. He clung to the sides of the bridge to steady himself and working through the last of the boards to get them pinned down. Sabal was above him, helping keep him steady by holding a support rope. The boats down below were having trouble keeping anchored in the narrow channel, the waves crashing into them had them pushed out of their assigned spots more then once, forcing them to relocate and fix their positions several times. “I think we should call it a day, brother. It’s too dangerous to keep going.” Sabal urged, raising his voice enough for Ajay to hear him over the water and the wind.

 

“Just a little more, Sabal. I promise.” Ajay urged. He really wanted to get the last of the boards down. It would take no time at all to finish the final adjustments up top when the weather settled but this part, he was the one that had to do it. He was skilled enough with it to work his way around these projects like a monkey.

 

Sabal released a deep worried sigh, a heavy noise in his throat that told Ajay he was pushing his limits with Sabal’s patience. He simply gave him a reassuring smile as he put up the last two boards, fitting them in place and securing them down. He lowered the tools down into a basket to one of the boats below him so he had his hands free to climb back up. He gave a tug on the rope adjacent, releasing the mechanism to free him from his position. The wind picked up a bit more, hard enough to make standing on the bridge a dangerous task on it’s own. A few other members of the Golden Path were scattering to get their equipment packed up and the trucks ready to leave. The boats down below were getting ready to go as well, eager to get out of the channel before the waves capsize them on the rocky shores.

 

Sabal was holding onto the rope, helping ease Ajay back around the edge so he could shimmy up to the ledge when a strong gust hit hard enough to make Sabal stumble. He caught his footing, hearing the robes creak and groan against the side of the bridge. Ajay cursed beneath him, clinging to the supporting beams for dear life. His eyes squeezed shut as the spray of the water misted over him. “Brother, are you alright?” Sabal called out.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a minute. Waiting for the wind to die down first.” He cursed under his breath, grumbling about the weather as he glanced up at the coming thick black clouds. There was one hell of a storm on the horizon that was sure to hit by noon. They wouldn’t be getting anything done for a couple days at least until everything settles down. His mind was already three steps ahead, always running through the work to come and their busy schedules.

 

When there was a break in the gusts, he pushed off the beam and started climbing again. The force of his weight pulled on the rope, they groaned once more before a heart stopping sound broke between them. The pulley that had Ajay secured to the bridge snapped, the break releasing and letting all of the slack Sabal was holding, out at once. The force of Ajay’s body suddenly plummeting dragged the rope through Sabal’s hands, burning through the gloves as he tried to catch him, the Roy fibers laying right into his palms. Ajay’s scream was silenced abruptly by the howling wind.

 

“Ajay!” Sabal called out, lunging for the edge with hopes that he made it into one of the boats. The people on them were frantic, grabbing for the rope that was leading into the water. The waves had parted the boats just enough to leave space for him to go under then crashed the boats together, catching Ajay in between. They tried to find him, pulling the lines up as much as they could and too afraid to start the boats for fear he might be under one of the propellers. When they finally pulled the line up, all that was left, was the harness he was wearing with his tool belt attached. The well worn material had been frayed near a seam and gave way with the force. They searched all around, but didn’t dare enter the water. A majority of Kyrati people didn’t know how to swim, mostly because the water wasn’t a safe place with Demon Fish lurking below.

 

Sabal cursed, lunging forward and diving down into the channel, in search of Ajay. The other Golden Path members called out for him to stop but he wasn’t going to listen. The water was cold on his skin, an iciness that numbed. Even in the summer time, it never really warmed up. It assaulted his senses with pins and needles as he searched the water for any sign. The bottom of the lake had been churned up with the rough waves, distorting his field of view, forcing him to feel out for Ajay. He would break the surface, calling out to him as he looked for any sign before going back down below. He did this several times before a voice rose from the boat. “Over there!” One of the soldier’s cried out as Sabal clung to the side of the boat to steady himself and catch his breath. His fingers brushed his bangs out of his face, wiping the water droplets away so he could see where the soldier was pointing.

 

There was a dark shadow hung up on the rocky edge of the channel, partially submerged and bobbing in the water as it splashed up and over the form. It looked wrong in some way, the way it was curved and heaped up. There was red rising up to the surface and pooling out around the figure, causing Sabal to swim over to it, fighting the waves at his back that threatened to take him under. His hands grappling at the dark material of Ajay’s shirt, pulling him close and clinging to the rocks they were being pushed towards. “Ajay!” Sabal called out as he waved for the Golden Path members. They tossed a buoy with a line attached, letting Sabal hook his free arm around it while his other wrapped firmly around Ajay’s waist. The man made no move or sound as they were dragged back over to the edge of the boat and hauled up inside.

 

One of Ajay’s hands held his khukri firmly in his grasp, the blade was battered from wear and tear, with scales smattering the edges, thick and dark. His shoulder was dislocated, a distorted hump of bone and muscles knotting up and sticking out from the taut sun kissed skin. His thigh was bleeding, a tooth was sticking up out of the meat of his flesh, clear as day with a dozen other teeth marks around it. It was easy to figure out what had happened now. They checked for his pulse, finding it present but weak. He was shivering badly from the cold and bleeding all over the deck of the boat as they drove as quickly as they could to the nearest dock. They loaded both Sabal and Ajay into the bed of the truck, wrapping them up in blankets to keep warm and dry as they hurried from there to the outpost at King’s Bridge. Sabal remained by his side the entire time, gripping his hand tightly until they were forced apart to be treated by the medical staff present.

 

It was a long and frustrating wait for news on Ajay’s condition. Sabal had been treated for the icy dip into the water, the rope burns on his hands and some minor scrapes he hadn’t realized he had received, spending most of his time praying and waiting. He didn’t dare budge from his spot, ignoring many of his duties and letting the other members of the Golden Path carry on as usual. The storm raged outside, the rain pouring down in buckets atop the tile rooftops. The pitter patter of the big fat drops were a nerve wracking backdrop that added to his impatience with the ticking clock on the wall beside him. The monotonous beep of a heart monitor was a new presence to Sabal, another part of the more modern technology Ajay had brought into the country to improve their healthcare, along with the proper doctors to tend to them. They fixed Ajay’s shoulder with little issue, taking x-rays of his torso to ensure he didn’t hurt or damage anything else before giving a bit of morphine to ease his pain.

 

Sabal waited the rest of the day, working into the night before the door to the outpost opened. He didn’t even look up to see who it was, the doctors had been in and out of the room all day, just a blur of white uniforms mingling with the blue and gold of his men. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, much smaller and petite then any of his men. This caused him to look up, meeting the striking green eyes of the Tarun Matara. Despite her status now, Ajay was insistent of treating Bhadra like any other young girl, refusing to call her by her title. Him and Sabal had fought over this for a long time before Sabal finally conceded. Ajay’s beliefs in Kyra and his views on their culture were far different from the reverence and respect Sabal grew up knowing and showing. All Ajay knew was the way his mother, Ishwari, acted and portrayed herself. That was how he thought Bhadra should grow up and live. Like the strong beautiful young woman she was, with the freedom to do as she pleased however she pleased.

 

It took a couple years, but not long after Bhadra’s sixteenth birthday, Sabal gave in and acknowledged her for the mature young girl she was and conceded to Ajay’s wishes. In a way, they had become her adoptive parents, seeing to her needs the way normal parents would and being her guides along this life. Already, she was a very independent young girl, cresting on her eighteenth birthday in the coming months. Now, as he gazed up at her, he didn’t see the same frightened little girl that had narrowly avoided dying in the fires of Banapur during De Pleur’s attack or the young girl sitting on the steps of Jalendu as traitors were being executed, quietly allowing it to happen because she knew no other option.

 

She was strong, holding the wisdom of many years in her eyes. Her shoulders drawn back into a proud and proper posture but her presence exuded warmth and comfort. Sabal raised his hand to hers, cupping it gently, their fingers weaving together, giving the elder man a reassuring squeeze. She lowered herself to her knees beside Sabal, joining him in his prayers to Kyra for Ajay’s swift recovery. Years ago, she was so frail and petite, half of Sabal’s height, now she was shoulder to shoulder with him, matching him in build and stature. Her long dark hair was neatly braided down her back and her features had filled out with prominent dips and curves, creating the exotic beauty that one would compare with a true living goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do two chapters in one night because I was feeling super motivated. Enjoy! Please leave a comment or kudos down below to let me know what you think.

When Ajay did finally wake, it had been mid afternoon, the next day. He groaned, feeling the morphine had long since faded in his system. His shoulder ached, one arm was fitted into a sling to keep the joints in place while the muscles healed. His entire body ached all over like he got hit by a truck, which wouldn’t be an exaggeration since he had been, on a few different occasions, been hit by a truck. The sounds of his awakening, alerted the two other occupants in the room to his lucidity, causing two sets of striking green eyes to widen in excited surprise and delight, smiles flashing across their features as they flanked him on either side to fuss.

 

“Brother!”

 

“Ajay!”

 

They called out simultaneously as Sabal moved to take Ajay’s hand in his. Bhadra was fussing with the mess of dark shaggy locks falling in his eyes, drawing it out of his face with affectionate gestures. She was mindful of his injury as she leaned against the side of the bed. “How are you feeling?” Sabal inquired, the spur of the moment excitement had Ajay a little out of it, trying to figure out where he was at still and what exactly happened.

 

“Like shit.” He blanched out, giving Bhadra a small apologetic smile a moment later about his language but she only giggled in response, obviously having heard worse between Sabal and Amita in the past. “What happened?”

 

Sabal’s brows creased in concern as he adjusted his grip on Ajay’s hand. His fingers easily slipped together with the younger man’s, curling into a loving hold that eased the tension in Sabal’s shoulders. “You fell from the bridge. The pulley broke and you were in the water for a while.” He explained, gesturing towards Ajay’s shoulder with his free hand. “You hurt your shoulder and leg in the fall.”

 

Ajay’s brows furrowed for a moment before a curse left his lips, a mumbled mention of the demon fish before he shook the thought away and released a deep sigh. “Is everyone else alright?”

 

Bhadra gave a soft sound of amusement at Ajay’s inquiry as Sabal nodded. “Everyone is just fine, brother. We were all worried about you. You nearly drowned.”

 

Ajay gave a sheepish smile, shrugging at the comment only to hiss out through clenched teeth, regretting the action immediately. “I’ll be fine.” Ajay said quickly to console Sabal’s worried expression.

 

“That’s what you always say. In fact, that was the last thing you said to me before I nearly lost you for good.” Sabal scolded, his tone taking on a sharp hint as his fingers curled tighter around Ajay’s. A far more possessive presence now, as if letting go of the younger man will resort in him being blown away by the storm outside. The war was over, they had won. Sabal thought that would mean he didn’t have to fear for Ajay’s life and safety every second of every day. It was a wonder he lived this long in the first place, let alone through a war zone.

 

“I’m sorry Sabal.” Ajay’s tone dropped to a more apologetic note, his gaze dropped low as he shifted on the bed.

 

Sabal gave another sigh, shaking his head as his voice picked up. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“You could kiss me.” Ajay offered, raising a teasing brow. “It’ll definitely help me feel better.” His lips quirked up into a smile as he gave a pitiful lean forward towards the rebel. Sabal couldn’t exactly say no to that and leaned in. It was brief, a chaste brush of the lips. If it wasn’t for Bhadra being in the room with them, they probably would already be going at it. It seemed to sate Ajay’s hunger for the moment as he sank back into the bed with another groan of discomfort. Bhadra was already grinning at his side with a devilish smile that looked too much like trouble on her innocent features. It was a smile that Sabal knew far too well from Ajay’s expressions, making him wonder what exactly was on her mind.

 

This thought seemed to pass between the two men, because Ajay was the one to break the silence, turning his attention to the teenager. “Bhadra, what are you up to?”

 

“Me? Nothing. Nothing.” She stretched innocently at Ajay’s side. Her proper facade and behavior always melted away around Ajay, allowing her to act like the young playful girl she always was. It used to be so rare for Ajay to witness this side of her, but now with the war over, she could easily slip back and forth between relaxed and normal to her Tarun Matara persona and duties. So much so, it would still take Sabal by surprise. Like flicking a switch and that switch was always Ajay. “So….” She started, reaching into the pocket of her jeans to withdraw her phone, she started flicking through the device, going to a saved article on it. “I’m assuming neither of you have seen what’s been going around the internet.”

 

Sabal raised a brow as Ajay waited with bated breath, knowing it had to have something to do with them. Within seconds, Bhadra had pulled up the latest article, complete with a dozen photos of Sabal’s daring rescue of his Second-in-Command, pulling Ajay from the river after the fall and holding his hand all the way back to the shore. Some of the photos had to have been taken using a drone given a few were from when they were inside the back of the truck. Ajay was covered in blood and unconscious while Sabal put pressure on his bleeding wound with a rag. The article went into detail about the construction project for the bridge and how Ajay had fallen when the pulley snapped. There was even a really good picture of Sabal mid swan dive off the bridge to go in after him.

 

At the bottom of the article, it left an open ended statement that his condition of recovery was questionable. The comments section was filled with thousands of people wishing for Ajay’s safe recovery, keeping him in their prayers and giving Sabal strength during this trying time in his life. Some very obvious comments about Sabal’s love for Ajay being shown in this article and how concerned he was. Then there were the ridiculous comments of them mentioning how they’d like to have Sabal diving in after them. At that point, Bhadra turned her phone off just to keep the rebel leader from burning out on how western media works. “Apparently nothing is sacred.” Ajay commented with a laugh, giving a wounded wince as the muscles twitched and pulled. He sighed slowly, shifting uncomfortably in place.

 

“I’m going to go find the doctor and let them know Ajay’s awake.” Bhadra said after a moment, seeing the concern shadowing Sabal’s features once more. Both seemed to nod in agreement, no protests voiced as she left them to their own devices. Silence settled between them, Sabal’s fingers still woven with Ajay’s. His free hand drawing slow circles on the back of scarred over and worn hands. His fingertips brushing softly over the dips and grooves of scar tissue that littered Ajay’s hands, feeling the calluses of his palm and turning his arm over to trace the heart lines. He hummed softly, continuing this for several minutes, giving Ajay a distraction from the pain in his shoulder. His head sank back into the pillow, eyes partially drooped, staring at the lustrous green orbs that peered past long eyes lashes. When the door opened, Bhadra returned with the doctor at her side. She was an american woman Ajay had seen around a few times tending to other soldiers and ailing villagers. She was an elderly woman, probably the same age as his mother, her platinum blonde hair had faded out to long silver streaks.

 

She had a warm disposition as she checked on Ajay’s vitals and asked him questions about how he was feeling. If he had any unusual pain aside from the affected areas that were known and to describe his level of pain. When he tried to brush it off by saying it wasn’t that big of a deal, Sabal gave him a sharp pointed look, arms folded in disbelief. “Doctor, this man could be gored by an elephant and still attempt to walk it off as nothing more than a scratch.”

 

Ajay flinched at the comment, feeling like he was currently being gored by an Elephant with the scathing look Sabal was giving him. He sank back into the bed, knowing his options of fleeing the situation were at zero as he was forced to endure Sabal’s disapproving gaze. He tossed Bhadra a pleading look but the young girl knew better then the step between Sabal and Ajay when Ajay was in trouble. She gave him an apologetic smile, turning her head the other way and abandoning Ajay to the chastisement of his lover. Then again, Ajay did sort of bring this on himself.

 

The doctor gave him a knowing smile, commenting how the young always seemed to think they were indestructible. Sabal nodded, giving his agreement with a curt. “Apparently.” He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “He makes it through a war and nearly dies fixing a bridge.”

 

“Life is a risk.” Ajay pointed out, giving a wince as the doctor checked his shoulder, pressing tender areas to feel how the muscles were. There was obvious swelling and a lot of bruising all across his back and around his rib cage but nothing that wouldn’t go away in a few days. Ajay made a startled sound when she hit a nerve that had been shifted from it’s usual spot by the damage and swelling. His eyes squeezed shut as he sucked in a sharp breath, following it by another. His torso shuddered, fingers curling into Sabal’s grasp to the point it was painfully tight.

 

“I think another dose of morphine will help with the pain.” She explained, helping Ajay lean back into the pillows to get comfortable. She was gone for a moment before she returned to his side, administering the morphine slowly to his system, letting the effects take him. Ajay’s whimpers of pain became soft pleasant sighs as he felt like he was floating by the time she had left. He was sky high in no time.

  
  
  


Between the morphine and Ajay’s injuries, Sabal was secured in knowing the man wouldn’t be able to get up and roam about Kyrat for a while. He didn’t need to put guards around the building encase Ajay tries sneaking out, which he was caught in the process of attempting only to run right smack into a wall, waking Sabal and Bhadra up within seconds. It took both of them to help him get steady on his feet again. He wasn’t supposed to be up and moving about, least of all on his own but when nature calls, he can’t exactly say no. He didn’t want to wake Sabal up, since it was late in the night and they had been up with him all day. Sabal gave him a chaste scolding about his reckless behavior as he helped him to a bathroom.

 

Ajay was incredibly embarrassed to say the least when he needed Sabal’s help with even the simplest of tasks. He only had one hand to work with anyway and trying to maneuver his boxers around the bandaging on his upper thigh was both painful and frustrating. It wasn’t as if the two hadn’t seen each other’s bodies already. But the spur of the moment hot and heavy fuck here and there was far more preferable than the highly awkward request of having Sabal assist him in getting dressed like he was a helpless toddler. The bright side was, that Sabal was the one to help him. He probably would have rather died than have to ask Bhadra for help or even the elderly doctor. There’s only so many blows his dignity can take in one day.

 

By the time he was back in bed, Bhadra had made them all some tea, sitting down beside the bed as they quietly sipped at it. It was a sweet ginger tea, with honey drizzled into it, melting at the bottom with the heat. The steam rising up to curl around his nostrils was comforting on its own. They enjoyed it in silence, finding no need to speak but to absorb the presence of each other’s familiar company. When he finished his tea, Ajay was already dozing off, prompting Bhadra to take his cup before he dropped it. His head nodded back to the pillow before he gave in to sleep once more. It carried him on through the rest of the night.

  
  


It was inevitable, Sabal knew it. He wouldn’t be able to keep Ajay holed up for long and with some less powerful painkillers in his possession, the younger man was permitted to leave his bed and do as he pleased. Well, that was an overestimation. He had a laundry list of things he was told he could not do, many of which were the exact things he wanted to do. Sabal had all of Ajay’s weapons locked up, khukri included and had him staying in Banapur where there were dozens of eyes watching him closely to ensure he couldn’t find trouble. It was like handling a toddler. Meanwhile Sabal was going back to his duties, with the storms blown off and the clear sunny weather returned, the Golden Path’s construction projects resumed. The bridge they had been working on was quickly finished within the day and opened back up for the farmers and locals to use for travel.

 

Sabal was making trips up towards Shanath to carry out Ajay’s regular duties, checking on the Arena to ensure it was following the rules and restrictions as well as looking over their books and ledgers before giving it a seal of approval. Many of the people were asking when Ajay will be back in the Arena, already itching to see him at work. Many of the people with these inquiries were regular Golden Path members that worked with his lover. Some he had trained himself and some, Ajay had taken under his wing. He assured them that when he felt better, they could ask him themselves. They were all brimming with excitement, already bantering back and forth among each other, telling stories about Ajay and his exploits. Some Sabal had been present for and recognized were vividly embellished to sound ten times more exciting. Others he had heard come straight from the mouth of the Radio DJ they all knew, but not so much loved.

 

As he carried on throughout the day, he got regular reports from the Golden Path soldiers based in Banapur relaying back to him how Ajay is doing. So far, he’s in good hands with Bhadra accompanying him around the village. She was doing her usual rounds before they made their way down to the shrine and pyres by the lake. They were preparing for a festival in the next few days, the harvest was ripe for the picking and the people were eager for celebration. It was the anniversary of their liberation. The opening days of the festival was often held at Banapur since it was the base of the Golden Path during the war. It would spread throughout the rest of Kyrat. Special events at Shanath, a greased pig race that Ajay had suggested that small communities put on back in the states. Each competitor gets a greased pig with their number spray painted on the sides and they have to catch it. A big prize goes to the winners, and of course there's betting.

 

Ajay was looking forward to it this year, since he wasn’t very good at catching pigs in the last few years and was determined to win. It would seem it wasn’t going to happen this year but he, Bhadra and Sabal never missed out on it. The hunters would put on a large pig roast with a couple boars cooking on a spit outside of the Arena and the people would gather for the celebration with good food and fun. After Shanath was a color festival at Tirtha followed by a feast in Utkarsh the day after.

 

There would be a parade of elephants decorated in traditional Kyrati paint, with flowers woven through silken rope ties that would adorn the elephant’s bodies. It would lead from Utkarsh all the way up to the Royal Palace to symbolize the day they had taken on the Palace and ended Pagan’s reign. The people would follow the parade and the festivities would continue at the Palace. The week long celebration would end on the final night at Jalendu Temple. The people would gather to pray, covering the lake surrounding, with flowers and candles, shimmering across as night falls. Bhadra will lead the rites at the Temple as the Tarun Matara, lighting the pyres and blessing Kyrat as they give thanks to their goddess Kyra.

 

Ajay was brimming with unbridled energy, usually running all over the country to assure that the facilities were up to date and everything was prepared. That was one reason why they were working so hard to fix the roads and bridges the best they could in time since they were about to be a heck of a lot busier. Now he was helping Bhadra carry herbs and flowers they had gathered in the surrounding hills down to the pyres for special rites and ceremonies that were coming up. They made a trip up to Kanan’s Farm to make sure everything was well. She had a delivery of Thangkas that needed to be sent back to the village, her latest project was a massive mural she was painting. Ajay had been gathering stacks of furs and pelts for her to use from different hunters around Kyrat that saved there’s from their kills just for her.

 

All in all, it was a very busy and fulfilling day that left him exhausted by the end. They had settled down on the back steps behind the communal building, his feet dangling over the edge of the stonework as they watched the sun set over the mountain peaks. It’s golden rays cast across the trees, shimmering through the bare spots of canopy from the lake below. He let out a weary yawn, adjusting his sling as Bhadra brought him a bowl of curry pork with rice. She had her own and that’s where they rested, enjoying their meal in the quiet. Ajay could barely make it through his own meal without nodding off. She smiled softly, giving his uninjured thigh a firm pat to get his attention. He perked up, giving her a tired smile as she held her hand out for his empty bowl. He handed it over and slumped back against the wall with a sigh. “I never thought we would ever get to this point.” Bhadra spoke softly as she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the ledge next to him.

 

“Everyone is working so hard, its no surprise it’s going so smoothly.” Ajay mused, his mind drifting a bit, not quite catching what Bhadra was talking about. She nudged him softly in the side, giving a quiet little giggle of amusement as his eyes rolled lazily to look at her. Her green orbs glinting in the fading sunlight, a sparkle resided within like the night sky was painted in them. It was easy to see why so many regarded her for her status and believed she was a living goddess. From here, he could swear he sees the entire universe in her gaze and it is wrapped in such warmth and love for the people. He wondered if this was how his mother looked back in the day when she was Tarun Matara, standing at Mohan’s side and leading the people to their freedom.

 

“That’s not really what I mean.” Bhadra replied, giving a soft sigh as she leaned back beside him, her arms crossed with a sluggish motion, her posture far more her age as she kicked her feet in idle swaying motions. “I mean, the war and everything. I never thought we would make it to the end. Let alone see Kyrat prosper like this.” She gestured one hand out to the terraces thriving with crops. Real, proper crops that they could pick and harvest for real healthy food. The lands were no longer tainted, they had purged the chemicals from the soil and brought it back to life. It took a lot of work and a few rough winters but they made it possible.

 

“Yeah.” Ajay gave a nod of agreement with a shaky breath. “There were a few times where I doubted it would work. After what the Royal Army had done to the country. But the people are strong. They maintained their faith and given the right tools, they were able to overcome the odds.” His lips tilted up into a weak smile as he shifted again. A wince plucked at his features as he adjusted the strap on his sling again. His painkillers were wearing off, making it hard for him to settle down. Bhadra noticed, reaching into a pouch on the side of her belt, a habit she learned and kept from Ajay. Inside were simple things one would keep on them, some more ladylike items since Bhadra didn’t carry around a purse like western women. She made a sound of affirmation as she withdrew the small orange bottle with Ajay’s meds inside, popping two out to give to him. It was best after a meal which was perfect timing.

 

He swallowed them down dry, mumbling his appreciation to her as he settled back in and waited for the pain to go away. He didn’t dare move from his spot until then and Bhadra didn’t mind keeping him company until he was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Liberation Festival begins! Seven days of celebrating their freedom with a march across the map of Kyrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greased Pig event in this chapter is from a festival my home town used to put on. It was the best part of the harvest festival. Usually the names of the teams would follow a cliche theme each year so the teams in this follow the Arena theme. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it so far. It's a nice fun happy bit for the characters I think deserved the most after all they've been through. Please leave comments or kudos at the end, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Banapur was bustling with activity as the festivities began. Music blared from every speaker, thrumming throughout the village with a heavy bass as the people partied and danced, eating good food and drink, congregating around the bonfires throughout the mountain side. The paths were lit, leading down to the lake where the party continued. Mainly the people who wished for some more romantic time alone. Sabal was able to find Ajay tucked away on the far edge of the lake where the torches didn’t quite reach. He was sitting alone, Bhadra was drawn away by her duties and caught up mingling with the people, leaving him to drift a bit to find a quieter place with less congestion. It took Sabal several hours to slip away from the people and another hour just to find his lover. Ajay had a bottle of water, unable to consume any kind of alcohol with his medication at the time, sipping at the bottle as he watched the lights dance and flicker across the water.

 

“Not much for celebrating tonight brother?” Sabal spoke, alerting the younger man to his presence. Ajay tilted his head up and gave a slight shrug at the question. He winced with the motion and capped his bottle to rest between his legs. Sabal had his own drink, mostly untouched and not alcoholic either. It was a juice concoction, more meant for children and the elderly but Sabal supposed he was getting up in his years. He couldn’t drink and party like he used to. Especially with his new responsibilities weighing on his shoulders. Or maybe it was just the age catching up to him. He lived this entire war and made it through it, but now, it feels like a new world they were walking into, one that was unrecognizable to the elder man.

 

Ajay took in a deep breath, drawing in the damp scents of the lake, the wet soil and the foliage. Even the flowers that grew at the edges, bowing for a drink. He listened to the sway of the branches and bushes with the soft breeze, feeling it tickle at the back of his neck, watching the torch flames flicker and dance, reflecting back into the soft ripples across the glassy surface. “Sometimes it reminds me of Utkarsh.” Ajay finally spoke up, his voice was soft, fitting between the heavy beats of music vibrating through the air from the village above. “The loud noise, all the people running around and the fire.” He explained, tilting his head back to gaze up at the stars, speckling the black velvet of the sky.

 

“I see.” Sabal nodded slowly, raising the rim of his cup to his lips. He took a long sip before setting it back down, resting between his fingers, fiddling with the plastic sides. “Do you still have nightmares about it?” The question was open ended, referencing the entirety of the war. They lived together more often than not, since Kyrat’s liberation. Ajay used to have vicious night terrors but a strict regimen of prayer and meditation helped him work through it. He put restrictions on himself as well, avoiding alcohol or too many sweets before nightfall. Usually sharing a pot of tea with Sabal before turning in for the night, a moment of meditation would precede it when necessary. His nightmares became less frequent, his troubled expression had faded over time and he was much happier. Seeing Kyrat heal had also helped with his fears and the guilt that weighed so heavily upon his shoulders.

 

“Not anymore.” Ajay assured, his eyes turning to meet Sabal’s, proving to the older man that he was being truthful in his declaration. He raised the bottle of water to his lips again, popping the cap off with his thumb, giving it a squeeze to get the cooler liquid out. He had been carrying the reusable bottle around far more often. Partially because he had a bad habit of suffering from dehydration but it was also about the only kind of bottle he could use with one hand right now. Even his canteen from before was too problematic. Bhadra offered this as a solution. He could easily cap it with his thumb, not having to fumble with twisting it or getting it just right to seal properly.

 

“I still get flashes though. From time to time. Certain things will trigger it.” He explained. Sabal settled into his spot beside Ajay, reaching out his free hand to touch the younger man’s uninjured shoulder, giving a comforting rubbing motion. Ajay sagged a bit beneath the touch, deflating with a heavy sigh before bringing the bottle back up to his lips.

 

They settled into a comfortable silence like that, Sabal’s hand on his shoulder as they gazed out at the water. At one point, rather it was Ajay or Sabal who made the first move, they ended up pressed together. Ajay tucked up against Sabal’s side with the elder man’s arm around him. His head resting against Sabal’s shoulder as they listened to the steady beat of the music. Their drinks ended up resting on the ground beside them, seemingly forgotten as they watched the gently waves lap at the shore. Across the water, Bhadra could be seen amidst the people, adorn head to toe in the colorful traditional clothing of her status. Her skin painted with elegant lines and designs, further accenting her natural beauty. She carried herself proudly in her duties as the elders rested the flowers upon the pyres. The music had started to fade, toning down a bit as the night carried on, maybe one or two speakers still played but it was softer, barely noticeable now.

 

Ajay was starting to doze off where they sat, his eyes opening and closing slowly, fighting the grogginess the best he could. With the painkillers in his system, it was easy for him to relax and want to just sleep it off. His eyes fluttered open once more, getting the unsettling feeling of eyes on them. An anxious chill slithered up along his spine, stirring tension in his body before the shuddering snap of a flash blinded him from the nearby shadows. His mind saw gunfire, a spray of bullets hitting too close to him as Royal Army guards rushed up the hill towards his perch, a place he couldn’t get out of fast enough. Part of him was in a distant memory, the other part was disoriented and confused as his body responded, shoving him and Sabal both to the ground, rolling into the bushes behind them with a startled yell to get down. Sabal was just as frantic and confused as Ajay, when more of the flashes caught their attention.

 

Ajay’s heart was hammering in his chest as he struggled to get a grip on what was happening. Before he knew it, Sabal was on his feet, stalking towards the offending person. Two men jumped to their feet to defend themselves as the irate rebel reamed them about their disrespect, lecturing them how they were lucky they didn’t get shot, sneaking up on people like that. The men started out a bit snobbish about it, not quite seeing the harm in a few photos until Sabal pointed out that this was a country filled with people recovering from a war. He kept Ajay out of it specifically but gestured how easily it would be to startle or spook a recovering soldier and end up getting killed for it.

 

The men were more understanding after that, apologizing to Sabal who only told them their apologies should be directed towards Ajay. With a glance at the skittish younger man, his body still tightly coiled, prepared for trouble at the blink of an eye, he lingered a safe distance away from the men, his gaze averted but still tuned in, paying close attention to their presence now. They decided it would be better for another time, choosing to let him unwind and calm down first before approaching. Sabal clicked his tongue in disapproval before ushering them away but not before another harsh scolding about their cameras at night.

 

When Sabal returned to Ajay’s side, he was still flighty, avoiding Sabal’s gaze as he glanced down at the ground, his feet shuffling up the soft earth in idle motion. He was jittery, Sabal noted as he carefully took Ajay’s free hand in his, weaving their fingers together to reassure him that they were safe and all was well. There were no Royal Army soldiers in the bushes or any guns going off in the distance. It would take time, as they were all still healing from the traumas of war. Ajay shifted again, feeling the comforting weight of Sabal’s hand on his good shoulder, a firm squeeze as he was gently drawn closer to rest his head against Sabal’s. He closed his eyes, letting the older man guide him, matching pace with his breathes, slowing his own panicked breathing and with it, the rapid thundering of his heart until it was a controlled flutter within.

 

The warmth of Sabal’s chest pressed against his kept him grounded in this world, casting off the visions that clouded his mind and freed it from the confines his memories created. He let out a careful breath, drawing away just enough to meet Sabal’s gaze, their fingers mingling together with gentle touches and idle caresses, trailing up along his wrist and across Sabal’s palm. “Thank you.” Ajay breathed.

 

Sabal’s lips curled up into a warm smile as he nodded. “You’re welcome brother.” He pressed his lips to Ajay’s forehead, a feather light touch as their fingers curled together once more. “Come. It’s getting late and we’ve another long day tomorrow.” He gave a soft tug on Ajay’s grip, urging him forward, pausing only long enough to collect their drinks before returning home for the night.

  
  
  
  


Shanath Arena was buzzing with excitement as the people gathered for the day’s event. The stands were packed with people, all cheering and wearing the colors of their teams, waving cloth banners with designated numbers on them, each corresponding to a team number and their pig. The pigs being supplied by Kanan’s Farm for the event. Ajay and Bhadra had managed to find their seats, listening to the vendors roam about, collecting bets for what team would be the fastest to secure their designated pig. Each team consisted of three people and there were eight teams in total. The pigs were strong, healthy and well taken care of with free range to roam all over the Arena grounds, using the same obstacles Ajay once used to hide behind from bullets and explosions when Noore tossed him in there naked. The Arena had fonder memories carried with it, mostly after it exchanged hands, falling under his guidance as he turned it into a place to show off skill and burn off unnecessary energy.

 

Today it was a day for all ages to enjoy and delight in. Bakers were selling sweet pastries and snacks to the crowd, children cheered with glee as the Arena was prepped for the pigs to enter. They would do it one team at a time. Whoever was fastest would win and their were three prizes awaiting the top three times. “Where is Sabal at?” Ajay called over the raucous of the crowd, giving Bhadra a look of concern. The elder man never missed out, mostly because Ajay participated each year but this year he opted out. His team filled in their third person pretty quickly though he wasn’t sure how well they would do. They normally ranked fourth at best but they always had a ton of fun doing it. He just hoped Achal and Pranav could forgive him this time around. He shifted his sling on his shoulder, adjusting it so it was more comfortable.

 

Bhadra gave a curious glance around the Arena as if expecting the rebel leader to pop up out of the stands. She shrugged, giving a shake of her head as she turned towards Ajay. “I haven’t seen him since this morning. He said he had something to take care of before the event begins.” She assured.

 

Ajay nodded. “He promised he’d be here on time. It’s starting in a couple minutes.” He frowned, causing Bhadra to take his hand into hers, giving a reassuring pat. Ajay offered a smile before a sigh faded past his lips. Bhadra was currently balancing on the line between Tarun Matara and her typical teenage self, holding the poise and determined appearance but still letting herself loose to enjoy the events. It was hard for her to keep up that image, especially during these years of her life when she was supposed to be exploring and just being a regular teenager. Ajay’s insistence helped ensure her life wasn’t consumed by her position, even fighting Sabal over the simplest things like how she should dress and what she was allowed to do between her duties. Ajay assured she was able to be herself, even dressing in her usual clothing of jeans and a t-shirt instead of the shawls and traditional garbs.

 

Sabal was a stickler on her being appropriately covered at least and he was very picky about who she was hanging around. As far as Sabal was concerned, Ajay was the only boy allowed to be in her presence and that was because he was more of a big brother to her, meaning if anyone so much as threatened Bhadra, they’d end up missing a few teeth by the end of the exchange. It was also one of the few reasons why Bhadra was present at this event with all the people piled around them. Even with Ajay’s injury, Sabal was assured that the man could protect her should something happen. Though Ajay was pretty sure the only worry he’d have is if someone gets too drunk and tries flirting with her. Which Bhadra was perfectly capable of handling herself, thanks to some defense lessons taught to her by Amita and himself.

 

“It’s starting.” Somebody blurted beside them, feeling the lights over the stands dim as they were turned to focus all their attention on the center Arena. An announcer overlooked the Arena as they started to explain how the race works. Ajay was more than familiar with the rules, not needing to pay much attention as he focused more on trying to find the rebel, his features creased hard with worry. It wasn’t often that they were split up, especially during times like these. Ajay had become too accustomed to Sabal always being present or at least somewhere that Ajay knew he was. Not knowing where his boyfriend had gone would spur little knots of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He knew the war was over, the dangers they had faced had faded with it but he couldn’t help the odd feelings that would rear up occasionally.

 

He heaved another heavy sigh as the announcer prepared to call out the first of the teams. Each team had taken on the name of one of the local Kyrati wildlife. It was symbolic in a way and started out as a joke in the beginning because the arena used to house Kyrat’s vicious predators to showcase their prowess and since they were chasing pigs, it just went from there. The first team was the Tigers. Three men stalked into the Arena, their clothing decked out in traditional tribal wear that resembled the same outfits the Royal Army hunters would, only with more tiger print. These teams had been looking forward to it all year and always went all out each year. Mostly for the energy it would give the crowd and their own amusement.

 

On the other side, the doors opened to release their pig, letting the squealing animal charge into the arena. The blowing of a horn signaled the start of the clock as the men diverged on the hog. It was adequately oiled up, to the point that each attempt at snatching it up would result in the men falling on their faces with empty air in their arms. They chased it around the ring, leaping over obstacles and jumping down from the ledges to cut it off and corner it. The crowd roared with cheers and laughter at the comical pursuit. Even Ajay was able to unwind a bit and cheer on the competitors as the clock ticked on. It had gone on for nearly four minutes when two of the men managed to snag the pig at once, barely able to hold it in their arms as it wriggled for freedom. The clock stopped and the horn blared to signal the end of that match. Their time was marked on the board for all to see and they were ushered out to set up the next team.

 

Soon to follow was the Demon Fish who wore the fish’s signature teeth around their necks on leather cording. Their outfits were darker grey material, pairs of shorts with open t-shirts cut down the sides. Their faces painted with markings to resemble the fishes eyes below their own. They caught their pig after five minutes. After that it was the Leopard team. They had painted their faces and arms with the leopard pattern and spray painted their white clothes with the print. It was three women this time and they managed to do it in three minutes. Then there were Bears. Three beastly burly men with hairy chests to boot, definitely living grizzlies. They were surprisingly quick for their massive size but it did them little good, falling within seconds of the Tigers’ time.

 

Ajay was even more anxious now, having half a mind to go looking for Sabal or at least attempting to call him to figure out what was keeping him. Bhadra reassured him that everything was alright and urged him to stay. Promising that he will arrive soon. Ajay gave her a worn look, the concern in his eyes was apparent but she left a kiss to his forehead and curled her fingers around his to soothe his fears. Her warm smile helped ease him back but only enough to promise he’d wait one more match then he was going to find a quiet place to call the elder man. She conceded, allowing him that promise as they turned to witness the next match.

 

All the rest had been predators as was part of the theme for the matches. The crowd was rearing for the next team as the announcer riled them up, getting them pumped as they did between each set. “I’ve given you Fierce Tigers and Swift Leopards! But can they rival the Wise Elephants?!” As the announcer spoke up, the crowd roared, drawing their attention towards the gates as the next team entered proudly. Ajay easily spotted the golden banners tied around the foreheads and arms of Achal and Pranav.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was Sabal to be leading them. His own armband tied around his bicep, the golden path coloring mix matching their bodies. Gold paint marking their faces. They wore white t-shirts with jeans, a new look for Sabal that Ajay wasn’t too averse to. It made him look younger in a way. His face lit up with a smile as the three competitors raised their hands to greet the cheering Arena crowd. They roared at the sight of their leader as they prepared themselves for the release of their pig. The three fanned out, taking up a strategic post to bottle neck the pig and force it towards Sabal.

 

It looked like a sound plan to begin with, but like the rest of the teams, it turned into a comical display very quickly. Pranav was tripping up on his feet as he charged the pig. It went right between Achal’s legs as they darted forward, leaving the hog to run wild, zigzagging between the obstacles as the three ran around like frantic chickens. Ajay couldn’t control the bark of laughter, Bhadra’s giggles filling the air around him as they watched near tears as the trio worked tirelessly to capture the squealing hog.

 

Eventually they managed to corner the creature, forcing it to react, shuffling back and forth with snorts and screeches between Pranav and Achal to find a way past them. It dove for an opening to which Sabal met the beast, sliding into it’s path on his knees to cut it off as he got a face full of snout. He wrapped his arms around the greased hog, grappling for it’s legs to keep it from squirming away. The fat pig wiggled and squealed wildly as Pranav and Achal helped hold it while the rebel leader got to his feet. The horn blew to signal the matches end, their time coming in as the fastest by far, but only by seconds. Just under three minutes. Their were still three more teams to compete before the end. That still didn’t stop Ajay from leaping to his feet, cheering from the stands with all his might with Bhadra at his side, calling out to Sabal and the others. The rebel’s green eyes scanned the stands until he found the pair and his grin only widened further.

 

The next teams to follow were the Honey Badgers which were two men and a woman wearing the signature black and white colors of the fearsome beast. Then the Rhino’s which were also women, a lot older and a lot meaner than the rest. Like typical Kyrati Grandmothers. They didn’t do too badly. Coming in within the three minute mark along with the Honey Badgers. The final team were a trio of teenagers that decided to join in, they were named for the wolves that roam a good portion of Northern Kyrat. They didn’t do too bad, they were thoughtful in their actions. Instead of running in head first, they prowled along the lines, circling their prey like the wolves of the wilds, keeping true to their name. Their catch was swift, their time buddying right up beside Sabal’s. To the point it would end up being a matter of milliseconds to decipher who the winner would be.

 

At the end, all of the teams were brought back out to stand on the main stage before the whole Arena. The crowd cheered as each was introduced, giving their names and what village they were from, each taking a moment to be congratulated by the people for their efforts and for being a part of the event. Once they had gotten through the introductions, they started off with reading off the winners, starting with third place. It was a close tie for third place between the Honey Badgers and the Rhinos, but the Rhinos beat them out by six seconds. The three elderly grandmothers proudly claimed their prize, raising a bronze trophy with fifteen thousand rupees within. The second place was a silver trophy and twenty thousand rupees with first place being gold with thirty thousand rupees. Second and First were neck and neck, between the Elephants and the Wolves. Either way, it was a fantastic win for the trio. Ajay was proud of them all the same for even placing. Something of which they hadn’t been able to do in the last few years.

 

The announcer took the opportunity to milk it for every second too as the crowd sat on the edge of their seats to see who would get what place. There came a drum roll as the second place was handed to the Wolves. The crowd cheered for the three young teenagers, a roar of excitement that soon escalated as the first place trophy was handed off to the Elephants. Bhadra and Ajay were on their feet with the rest of the stands as the colorful powders were tossed out with the blowing of horns and the beating of drums, all celebrating the end of another successful Pig Race.

 

Once the excitement died down, the people started to file out of the stands towards the entrance of the Arena where a pig roast was going on. Of course, it wasn’t the same pigs they had been catching, but a few massive hogs that were supplied by the local hunters. They had been cooking all down out front on the fire with some Sambar venison on the side for those who don’t like pork. There were stews and curries being made by other vendors, one of the bakeries supplied copious amounts of sweets, mostly intended for the children, but Ajay and Bhadra found their way over to have a try while they waited for the Elephants to get cleaned up and join them.

 

“Ajay! Bhadra!” A voice rose over the hustle and bustle of people passing back and forth, milling about between vendors and shop keeps, plates of food being passed around and drinks being brought out. The alcohol was held off until later in the evening though when music would fill the Arena from a few local musicians. Just rag tag bands that got their start through Rabi’s Radio show. Speaking of, the man was doing a live feed of the events for his following to see. He half expected to see the spunky recluse bobbing around with a video camera and a mic by now.

 

Instead he was drawn towards the call of his name, getting a nudge from Bhadra as she gestured with her head in the direction. Her mouth currently full of fried pastry. Ajay’s eyes fell on the familiar green orbs, burning brightly with the excitement of triumph. “Sabal!” Ajay blurted, nearly dropping the plate of baked goods to hug the man. Bhadra swiftly swiped it from his grasp to take a little more of the sweet confections while the two lovebirds reconnect.

 

They met in a firm embrace one that had Sabal backing off last minute when he bumped Ajay’s injured arm but the younger man refused to allow it, pulling him back up tight to his chest. Only to back up again and deliver a firm smack to Sabal’s chest as he barked out. “You should have told me you were competing!” He chastised though it was halfhearted. Too swept up in the excitement of his lover’s win and the sheer pride swelling in his chest.

 

Sabal laughed warmly, not at all deterred by Ajay’s scolding as he gestured towards Bhadra. “I thought Bhadra would have told you, brother.”

 

“Wait-” Ajay whirled onto the teen with a look of disbelief, catching his voice as it rose in surprise. “You knew! And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“I told you he would be fine. You just had to be patient.” She teetered, her words coming out matter-of-factly while carrying a level of mischief that made Ajay’s eyes narrow with suspicion. She gave him a cheeky smile before burying her attention into the rest of the pastry, teasing him in the process. When he went to steal another piece, she swatted his hand playfully but then obliged and let him have another.

 

“Hey, don’t fill up on sweets you two.” Sabal nudged Ajay, giving him a gesture towards the line of people filing in for the roasted pig. A myriad of grandmothers were standing on the other side, helping people make plates with the suckling pork, ladling out bowl fulls of the stews and curries. The trio moved on as they chatted about the event. Sabal was brimming with energy still, the rush of the race hadn’t quite left him yet and he was just as restless as Ajay. Ajay on the other hand was finally winding down as his medicine started to fade and the ache in his shoulder returned. Bhadra produced his painkillers from her pouch, doting on him like she were the elder of the two. He teased Sabal quietly as they sat at one of the many picnic tables set up for the event, leaning against his shoulder as he nursed his own injured one, waiting for the meds to kick in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trouble with the media and twenty questions with Rabi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the dialogue in this so many times because it didn't feel like it fit Ajay. Hopefully it feels better now and sounds better. Please leave a comment below to let me know what you think. Enjoy!

As the day carried on, Ajay and Sabal made their way back to the Ghale Homestead to take a break from the festivities. With the injury, Ajay was more easily worn out and run down. He was giving a valiant effort to keep up but his body was using a good portion of his energy on more important things, like healing his shoulder. Sabal understood and was needing a break as well, once the high wore off from the race, he was hitting a low and both men were stumbling along by mid afternoon. Bhadra was still just as perky and upbeat as when the day began, causing an envious stir in the two wishing they could share some of her youthful spunk. She was trailing along behind them as Ajay flopped down onto the couch in the open living space. It was one of the newer additions to his home, finding it was just too cumbersome some days to climb the ladder, more often than not ending up sprawled across the cushions by the days’ end from exhaustion. Other times, Bhadra would find herself spending the night on it, all stretched out after a late day with her duties or just spending some time with Ajay. It was nice to have a place to hang out between her responsibilities and often would take a break to help Ajay with work around the homestead.

 

Ajay appreciated the company, especially when Sabal was off in the far reaches of Kyrat, carrying out his duties to the people. Bhadra easily dropped down in the seat beside Ajay, letting the older man use her to lean against like a makeshift pillow while she scrolled through her phone. Sabal was already in the kitchen making a pot of tea for them to relax with, tossing a glance over his shoulder as the pair made themselves comfortable, assuming their usual positions. It was easy to see how well bonded they were, sharing a closer relationship of siblings. At times, Sabal would catch Ajay musing if things were different, if his and Lakshmana’s relationship would be anything like his and Bhadra’s. If they had grown up together like Ishwari had wanted. Ajay enjoyed what he had though, cherishing the younger girl like he would have Lakshmana but never considering her as a replacement for the lost soul.

 

Ajay nudged her shoulder with his head, being purposely annoying to Bhadra when she seemed enamored with whatever was on her phone at the moment, her eyes wide with an odd little smirk on her features, the same mischievous smile that appeared earlier at the Arena. His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he nudged her again. “What are you reading?” He tilted his head, shifting just enough to try and get a glance at the screen.

 

Bhadra hummed playfully, adjusting her own position so they were sharing the screen as she pulled up the photos that accompanied the article. Ajay went stiff at her side when he recognized the lakeside and the distant torchlight. There were a few surprisingly good and clear shots of him and Sabal as they talked. The camera must have rapid fired a few in a short span before Ajay could register what was going on. The first one, he had his head resting against Sabal’s shoulder as the elder man had his arm wrapped around his midsection in an affectionate hold. The article, as Bhadra started to scroll through slowly, talked about the pair’s secret relations. The whole article was a scandalous gossip column, even worse then what past articles had portrayed.

 

It contained anonymous comments or statements from supposed Banapur villagers and Golden Path soldiers referring to their two leaders. How they were always together, always worried and doting on one another. Ajay knew Sabal’s affections during the war, and Sabal knew his in return but they kept things safe and distant during that time. It was too complicated to try to form a relationship amidst so much carnage, especially when any day could have been their last. Sabal’s attentiveness was shared with all of the soldiers under his command. He cared for each of his men equally, valuing their lives above all else. Even giving up precious progress for the sake of keeping one of them alive another day. Always considering other options to minimize the casualties. Even with all the precautions, Sabal took every death hard, feeling the loss personally. That was something they had bonded over, their guilt, their sorrow, their shame. The way they took responsibility for every tragedy but they managed to overcome and heal together.

 

This article felt as if it were making a mockery of that. He felt a sickening twist in his stomach as he pushed himself upright, settling back into the seat. At one point while reading, he ended up with Bhadra’s phone in his hand, scrolling through with the inability to stop reading, as much as it disgusted him. It was no secret that he and Sabal were together but the people never really made a deal out of it. They kept their affections to private rendezvous and brief meetings. They never displayed it out in the open, they didn’t force it on others or flaunt it out where those who may disagree with their choices and lifestyle might find it uncomfortable to see. They were respectful, responsible and considerate about it. The most affectionate they had ever gotten in the open like that was with brief touches, an arm around the other’s shoulder or a gentle pat on the back. Sometimes a close hug but it wasn’t obvious. Nothing beyond shallow friendship.

 

As he kept reading, he  found links to related articles written by the same two journalists. One of them had the photos from the ceremony by the lake, the same one that Bhadra had been performing with the elderly at the pyres. She was dressed up in her traditional garb, the colorful patterns and delicate fabric accentuating her maturity and poise, giving her the appearance of looking closer to his age. It was moments like those that reminded him just how quickly she was growing up. In just a few years she had gone from the delicate scared little girl to the strong and mature young woman. It made him feel even older as well as feeling a bit of sympathy towards his mother if this was how she felt watching him spike through those teenage years. No longer her precious baby boy.

 

As he scrolled on through this article, it was commenting on Bhadra and her status as the Tarun Matara. Some of it had Ajay rubbed the wrong way, just by the way certain words were used or phrased. A few lines of commentary felt like a subtle sex joke to him and as he went on further, he was starting to see red. The people who wrote the article didn’t know anything about what a Tarun Matara was or even anything about Bhadra herself. The comments section below was full of perverse men spouting filth like pigs that had Ajay itching for his khukri.

 

There was a handful of women ranting in the comments as well, the complete other end of the spectrum, ranting about the Tarun Matara being the same as a sex object or a possession. In the past, the Tarun Matara may have been considered like a quiet obedient little doll for the regent King to handle how they please and use as a power pawn but Ishwari was the one that broke that precedent. She went ahead and got married and fell in love, something that the previous Tarun Matara hadn’t done. Even more so, it wasn’t an arranged marriage. It was her choice. Yet another rarity of the time. She was a fighter, a warrior and a spy for her people. She stood up against injustice, no longer playing the idle puppet but taking a stand for herself and her beliefs. She was well educated and possibly the strongest woman Kyrat has ever known. Enough to bring the two most powerful men in the country to their knees, one way or another.

 

Ishwari started a path that Ajay was able to guide Bhadra down. It gave her freedoms that previous Tarun Matara had to give up for the sake of tradition or image. It took quite a bit of persuasion for Ajay to get it through Sabal’s head, but now the elder man fully supported Bhadra. He only wanted what was best for her. The people had their comfort and their reassurance after the war. It gave them enough of a boost in morale for them to pick themselves back up and keep going. Now, Bhadra was living for herself and that included keeping up the duties and traditions but also still maintaining her own life. She was able to use both sides to help her country recover and evolve, to make a positive and proactive impact on the people. Ajay helped wherever he could but all it took was a little bit of a push in the right direction and support and Bhadra ran with it in no time.

 

These women who were commenting below didn’t understand any of that. They don’t know Kyrat or the culture in this place. They see what western media and culture has become and they’re creating villains and contempt everywhere they look. This time, their eyes were set on Sabal. He was being slandered throughout for being a ‘religious nutjob’ and insinuating that he was using Bhadra to secure his foothold in the country. Which couldn’t be further from the truth. There was commentary that he was pretending to be her father, some even mentioning that he probably abducted her or was going to use her as a child bride. There were other insinuations that involved Sabal and Ajay being with Bhadra. Some of which were spurred on by another set of photos one commenter supplied of Ajay and Bhadra hugging near the steps of Banapur, his sling was out of the shot, the strap just barely visible on his shoulder for anyone who was looking, his good arm wrapped around her back. With the way the photo was taken, it ended up turning a completely harmless innocent interaction into something very suggestive and wrong, as if he were trying to feel her up in a perverse way that made him nauseous. It was so bad he had to set the phone aside, feeling sick to his stomach that people were actually thinking these things of him. Of Sabal and of Bhadra.

 

He hadn’t realized that the young girl had gotten up to help Sabal with the tea, the pair working in the kitchen quietly, murmuring softly to try and find different things. Bhadra knew the layout of everything in Ajay’s house whereas Sabal only knew for certain, where the tea was. When the pair returned to the couch, setting the tray with the hot cups on the coffee table in front of him, Sabal noted that Ajay looked pale and uncomfortable. “Is something the matter, brother?” Sabal inquired, leaning over the coffee table as he moved the cups to their rightful places, his hands pausing as he held Ajay’s, setting it down with a frown when the younger man didn’t seem inclined to speak.

 

Ajay nudged Bhadra’s phone back towards her, giving her an apologetic look. Her features creased with concern before she turned it on and looked over what Ajay had last read. Her green orbs scanned over the article and the contents rather quickly, but easily got the gist of what was being said. Her eyes widened as a Nepalese curse left her lips, sucked in under her breath. Sabal was even more concerned, giving a look between the two, a silent expression demanding an answer before Bhadra conceded and moved around the coffee table to show the elder man the issue at hand. They muttered back and forth in their native tongue before Sabal’s tone took a razor edge of anger, his cursing was directed more towards the phone and not Bhadra or Ajay.

 

Ajay’s head hung, hunching up into the corner of the couch as if this were somehow his fault. He had been the one to persuade Sabal to let the media into the country, that it would do them some good to get coverage for their struggles. He hadn’t anticipated that people would turn a feel good story about a country finally recovering after twenty plus years of strife and war, into something that was a disgusting display of slandering and lies. It’s as if they weren’t human beings but another set of figure heads society can pick apart and bring down to nothing all for a minute long shtick on whatever news channel and a few million reshares on social media. It didn’t matter that they were real living people with lives and consciences, who were just trying to get by and live their lives.

 

“Ajay, you can’t take what any of these people say to heart.” Sabal spoke up, his anger falling to a more sympathetic tone as the elder man sat the phone aside to rest on the coffee table. He came to kneel by Ajay’s side, his hand resting on the younger man’s knee, giving a reassuring squeeze. “They don’t know what they’re talking about, brother.”

 

“It doesn’t make it that much easier, Sabal.” He murmured, his gaze rising to meet the pleading pair of green orbs. “Hundreds of people are all thinking the same thing. About, you and me. About Bhadra. About all of us.”

 

“And they’re all wrong.” Sabal’s words were firmer now, a pressing reminder of the other’s commanding side. His beliefs were strong, something that Ajay always admired in the elder man. His sense of self and his faith were certainly to be feared and unrivaled. “These.. _.people_ .” Sabal spit it out like venom on his tongue, a sharp barb that hinted he had far better ways to address the peanut gallery sitting behind their computer screens, bickering and bitching about the way a different culture and society was functioning, because it wasn’t up to their chaotic standards and ideals. That was one thing he didn’t miss about the States. The way people were just itching to tear each other limb from limb over the stupidest and most insignificant things. Back then it was just the dull static of everyday society, but after some time in Kyrat, it was laughable that they were still functioning. Probably because nobody would dare lift a finger unless it was behind the safeguards of their keyboards and a lit screen in a dark room. “They have no idea what they’re talking about. They don’t know _you_ Ajay. They don’t know the Golden Path or Kyrat. They only think they know by whatever garbage story their idiotic counterparts are posting.”

 

“It doesn’t make it easier to see.” Ajay conceded after a few heart beats.

 

Sabal released a heavy sigh, nodding in agreement. “I know, but we can make it through this. It’s no different then Pagan’s propaganda.” He pointed out, pushing himself up so he was standing. He passed the cup of tea over to Ajay’s free hand, urging it into his grasp. Ajay took it, letting the warmth settle into his palm as he pressed the other side against his hand resting in the sling. He used it to support the drink, watching the fading wisps of steam rise up. Sabal had pulled a chair over to sit adjacent from Ajay. Bhadra had recovered her phone to push inside her pocket, each of them quietly sipping at their tea.

 

After a few light handed comments, their conversation led into the discussion of the Arena and how well everything went. They talked back and forth about the ceremony at Banapur and the dance. They chatted about Sabal’s victory in the pig Race, gaining more smiles between the two men as they talked about the other team's’ performances. All of which they were able to watch from a separate area. It wasn’t long before the trio started to doze off. Sabal ushered Ajay up to the loft where they both could turn in for the night while Bhadra took up the space on the couch, nestling in for the night.

  
  


The events for the next day were saved for mid afternoon, freeing up Ajay’s morning to get some work done around the house. Or at least, so he thought. He was in the middle of feeding the hogs on his property while Bhadra spread feed out across the ground for the chickens, when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He made a surprised sound, figuring Sabal had just left a little bit prior to help with set up at Tirtha for the color festival. When he answered, he was met with the excited chatter of the radio host blaring through his speaker. “Ajay!” The man blurted into his ear, causing Ajay to pull the phone away from his face with a wince.

 

“What’s up Rabi?” He inquired, giving the man a suspicious tone. Everyone was busy with the festivities, Rabi included so he knew this wasn’t just a warm hearted invitation to come over and get drunk like in the past. Rabi had to have something up his sleeve. Which was quickly made known.

 

“Dude, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind stopping by for a quick chat. The listeners want to hear about their hero and they’ve been sending in questions, begging for me to read a few of them to you, live.” Rabi got right to the point, knowing Ajay was a busy man and he didn’t have time to beat around the bush. He cursed his free schedule, he’d rather be doing anything else but playing twenty questions over the air. He didn’t mind sitting in with Rabi while he does his broadcasts but he was terrible at thinking on the fly when it came to radio. More concerned about making a fool of himself. Rabi understood this and took it on as a pet project to make Ajay more radio friendly.

 

Ajay gave a heavy sigh as Rabi continued to plead for him to come in. One look from Bhadra’s curious expression as she neared, giving him a knowing nudge, approving of the little exploit. Of course, she wouldn’t be the one in front of the mic. He didn’t know how they did it, but ended up finding himself seated in his usual spot in Rabi’s bunker, Bhadra by his side and Rabi excitedly introducing them to the listeners. The man already had a handful of index cards sitting before him, a stack of questions from past viewers and a live feed set up on his phone encase other interesting questions popped up on his social media sites. He was broadcasting around the world as a sort of podcast now.

 

“So, Ajay. First thing’s first. How’s it feel to finally see Kyrat moving forward with progress? All your hard work finally coming to fruition. That’s gotta be exciting bro.” Rabi started. An easy enough opener.

 

Ajay still couldn’t help the nerves that stirred up in his chest as he reminded himself this wasn’t any different then when he relayed mission information over the Golden Path’s open channels. There were people all over Kyrat listening then and it wasn’t much different now. “It feels really good. The people have been working hard to bring Kyrat back to its former glory. It’s still a long road to recovery but we’re making progress.”

 

Rabi’s lips spread into a massive grin, swelling with pride as Ajay was taking this in strides. Each time on the radio, he seemed more at ease and was now forming complete sentences instead of the past which were spurts of single word responses or mixtures of hums and grunts of acknowledgement or nervousness. It only took four years to get here.

 

“Ever the humble, Ajay Ghale.” Rabi teased, realizing Ajay deflected the commentary from himself towards the people. It was typical of the American. He hummed as his eyes flickered towards his screen to see more questions popping up. “The listeners are eager to get to the questions. So let’s get this done. I know you’re a busy man with the Liberation Festival and all.” He hummed thoughtfully as he read up one of the questions. “Let’s see. Jessica from the UK wants to know, were you born in Kyrat or America? I know that it can be confusing for the listeners at times, with the flip flopping back and forth.” Rabi stated quickly before nodding for Ajay to reply.

 

“I was born here in Kyrat. My mother took me with her to the States when I was three years old, trying to flee the war.” Ajay answered easily. “I lived there for twenty three years and came back when she passed away to put her at rest.” He relaxed into his chair, letting himself ease into the questions as they came. Rabi just started rapid firing to get on with each one.

 

“Jamal from America asks, what was it like to walk into a war the way you did?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting it to turn out the way it did. I had heard there was unrest within the country but nobody would elaborate. It was startling and honestly, pretty terrifying at first. After awhile,” He sighed softly, the question wasn’t one he was fond of but it was better than other questions that could come his way. It was innocent and honestly, he had struggled to figure out how he felt about everything. He was just numb for so long before things started to click inside him. By then, he was already waist deep in Royal Army soldiers with De Pleur breathing down his neck and Noore beating down his door for help. ”I don’t know. I think I was in shock for most of it. Before I knew it, the war was over and it was time to start picking up the pieces and figuring out what now.”

 

Rabi was quiet for a moment, gauging rather they should continue or not. Him and Ajay had had past discussions about what topics were okay to talk about and what ones were touchy and possibly triggering for him. Rabi specifically hand picked the questions he was asking now, to ensure none would come up that were too close to home for him. Even now, some of them he wasn’t sure about and wanted to make sure he wasn’t putting too much pressure on his friend. When Ajay appeared to be waiting for the next question, he continued. “Ooh! Jeanine from Canada just popped up, asking what Sabal is like?” Rabi rolled his eyes dramatically behind his sunglasses, as many people knew his thoughts on the man.

 

“Sabal is….” Ajay hummed, his lips twitching up into a smile as he sorted through his thoughts on what was okay to say. He didn’t want to embarrass his lover on the radio or add more fuel to the fire of those ridiculous articles being passed around. “He’s very dedicated to the cause. He’s strong, he’s compassionate and very devout. He cares deeply for every person under his command and would give his life for them. Some occasions, that had nearly become a reality.” Ajay’s words tumbled from his lips with ease, pooling out so naturally and with such pride. It was easy for him to forget everything else around him. “His faith keeps him grounded, maintaining a level head when all hell breaks loose. He’s one of the strongest and kindest people I’ve ever met. Not to say he doesn’t have his faults, which we all do. But when it comes down to it in the end, if it wasn’t for Sabal, none of this would have been possible.” It was the honest truth. As much as others like to give all the credit to Ajay, if it wasn’t for Sabal, Ajay wouldn’t be here today. He would be dead or Kyra knows where. It certainly wouldn’t be where he is now.

 

Rabi was quiet for a minute as Ajay finished his answer, staring at the man with a new perspective. It took a moment before the host snapped himself out of it and moved on to the next question, clearing his throat in the process. “Alright, next question. Nikita from Argentina, ooh, I like the way that sounds.” Rabi chuckled, playing on the name a bit with amusement before he corrected himself to continue. “I know with the media and everything going around, there is a lot of rumors about you two, but I want to know what you have to say about what your relationship is with Bhadra?”

 

Bhadra perked up in her seat beside Ajay, the shifting sound causing it to creak as she seemed more interested in the conversation. Her green eyes turned to Ajay who gave her a glance back with a sheepish smile. He hadn’t expected this conversation to come up, still feeling the residual disgust from the night before, curling up in his stomach at the renewed mention. He breathed a sigh, easing out the tension as he shifted forward to answer properly. “I know there has been a lot of speculation between me and Bhadra, which is understandable when people are only viewing us from a distance. It’s very easy to get innocent intentions twisted especially when nobody ever cares to ask us directly.” He stated carefully, his voice was calm and relaxed, showing he meant every word he was saying. “I don’t have any living family left anymore. Not here or even back at the states. To me, Bhadra and Sabal are the closest thing I have to that. More so after everything we’ve been through together.”

 

There was a hand that rested on his elbow, a comforting touch to reassure him encase any of his previous upsets were creeping back up. The gentle interactions were something Bhadra seemed to have picked up from Sabal as a way to interact with others, mostly Ajay. It was his achilles heel with those two, able to flick the switch for him whenever he’s riled up or on edge. A simple touch and everything winds back down. “If anything, Bhadra’s like a little sister to me. The one I never got to have.” He breathed out slowly. “This war had taken a lot away from me. My father, my baby half-sister and my mother. I fought every day to keep what little I had, alive. The Royal Army nearly took that from me on more than one occasion.” His mind flitted back to the day De Pleur attacked Banapur. He fought through the bloody streets to get to the building, endured the smoke and flames to find Bhadra’s crumpled form. He very nearly lost her then, a close call that haunted him at times. Along with many others.

 

“The people here in Kyrat share a belief that all of us are connected under Kyra. We’re all brothers and sisters. Coming from the States, that was an odd thing to hear for me but after fighting alongside these people. Witnessing their strength, their tenacity and their love for their country and their brethren, it was easy to realize why that is. Bhadra is one of those people that I’ve become so close to. I’m proud to consider her my family and I can only hope she shares that ideal.”

 

The girl’s expression split into a massive grin as she leaned across the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around Ajay’s neck in a lazy hug as she preened. “I most certainly do, brother.” Her words drifted towards the mic, easily heard over the air. Ajay patted her forearm fondly as he tilted in his seat, uttering a soft laugh. Rabi wrapped up the radio broadcast, thanking Ajay and Bhadra for their patience and presence, but they were short on time. He promised to continue the questions some other time and informed the people of the rest of the events of the day. It spurred Ajay and Bhadra to their feet, already heading over to Tirtha to meet up with Sabal.


End file.
